


Just Great

by foreverlove



Category: Shaytards, Youtubers, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Highschool AU, I might change the title, Original Character(s), Zeketard mentioned maybe, katilette - Freeform, shalette, shaycarl - Freeform, shaytards - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlove/pseuds/foreverlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaytards fanfic.</p><p>highschool au.<br/>---<br/>When Shay and Colette discovered Emmi wasn't interested in Youtube, they wanted to support her as best as they could.<br/>They sent her to her dream school, Littleton-Rahl Boarding school.<br/>One problem: Once Avia and Gavin find out she's going, they insist on joining. And vlogging.</p><p>Add bullies, crushes, and drama to the mix and you've got a classic highschool au.</p><p>I mean a fanfic.</p><p>How will she SURVIVE?<br/>---</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bear hug

Emmi sighed heavily as she prepared herself to tell her parents. 

It all started when she was in the womb. Her Dad decided to post a video of himself jumping around in a unitard. He was always doing that. Making crazy decisions and taking risks.

One of those were vlogging (video-blogging) everyday for his 29th year. He continued for 6 years. They were known as the "Legendary" Youtube family. They climbed the ladder of success quickly, and when they stopped, it was a big deal. There were tears. A lot of tears. Personally, Emmi was kinda glad it was over. Now she wouldn't have to explain her  
family as one who 'does youtube'.  
Her parents were still paid fully as they were before they stopped.

All their fans were eagerly awaiting 'Babytard'(Emmi) to begin her youtube career, like her older siblings. 

Here's where they were wrong, and what she was going to announce within minutes.

Her Mom and Dad lay on the coach watching T.V snuggling close to eachother.  
She approached them anxiously for what was waiting.

"Uh..Mom? Dad?" Shay glanced over startled, expression softening as she came closer.

"Whats up?" Shay asked.

"Um, I need to tell you something.."

"Is everything okay?" Colette chimed in.

"I'm not going to do youtube."

"Oh, you had me worried there!" He exclaimed. "I thought you were hurt or something!" Colette added, visibly relieved.

Emmi was so confused,  
"You're not mad?"

"Of course not!" They both looked at her like she was sick. "We love you, and if that's what you want in life, It's no biggie!" Colette smiled.

Shay embraced her in a warm hug and kissed her forehead.

"I love you" 

She couldn't help but smile and hug him back.


	2. Set up

Waking up with a big yawn, Gavin had a splitting headache. He headed towards the bathroom to wash up only to find it was occupied by Avia. "Hurry up, I have to get going!" He shouted through the door.

"Get going where?" Avia yelled back.

"I have a date."

Suddenly the door whipped open revealing his sister with possibly the biggest smile he has seen.

"With who?" she teased while blocking the doorway.

"A girl a met a while back. Would you please move?"

"Nuh-uh! not till I get a name."

"Abbie.." he blushed. Avia's mouth gaped open. She started squealing and jumping around.

"I'm so happy for you! It's about time you asked her out!" She moved from the doorway, and skipped down the hall.

Gavin let out a sigh. 'She never changes.' He thought, smiling.

\---

Emmi woke up to her sisters obnoxious squealing.

She darted out of bed to see what was happening, but only saw Gavin entering the bathroom. 

She was too tired to care about it anymore, so she trudged downstairs.  
As she was doing so, she could see old family photos hung along the wall. Some of them were when they were still vlogging. About 7 years ago.  
Her mom was in the kitchen, humming while making eggs. 

Noticing her she said "Good morning sweetie!" smiling sweetly.  
"Hey" was Emmi's short reply.

After eating breakfast, her dad sat next to her on the table.

"Hey Emmi. You know how you really wanted to attend that school?"

"Yeah?"  
Colette stepped next to Shay, putting her hand in his shoulder.

"Well since you decided not to have youtube as your career, We wanted to support you as we could. We decided to enroll you for your freshman year."

Emmi's jaw dropped."What?"

Shay grinned like a child.

"You're going into 9th grade this year, so it's a perfect oppurtunity!"

Emmi sat there shocked, letting it sink in. Then she slowly smiled and stood, and squealed, hugging her father then her mother.

"Thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!" She was jumping circles when Shay did something she didn't expect. He pulled out a hidden camera from a plant, Saying  
"That's how you surprise 'Babytard'!" He turned the camera to himself and ended the vlog. 

"You set me up!"

"But it was a good setup! you get to go to your dream school, and I get a great video of you being adorable!"

"Fair enough. I'm packing." Emmi stated, starting up the stairs.

"It's still July-" Shay called back, interrupted by Colette embracing him.

"Do you think she'll mind Gavin and Avia tagging along?"

Shay snickered, "Oh boy.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT DID YOU THINK? this is my first EVER fic. Tell me about any typos you may see, or if you like it or not and all that stuff:))


	3. Dude, no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FYI: Gavin = 17, Avia = 16, Emmi = 14, Brock = 11, Daxton = 8.  
> No, there are no aliens!

Avia was humming a Taylor Swift song when she headed to her room. In her hands was a suitcase, which she was preparing to fill up with essentials. "Avia, where's my-"

Emmi walked in. "What are you doing?" she asked quizzically.

"Packing for Littleton-Rahl!" Emmi's eyes widened,"Wait, you're going too?!"

Avia brightened, "I know, isn't it exciting? which camera should I bring, my blue or white one?"  _"blah blah blah-"_

Emmi tuned her sister out,  _No no no, this can't be happening_ "No cameras!" She interrupted.

"Why not? I have an audience that will want to see my Junior year!" She whined.

Emmi didn't respond.

"I'm bringing it anyway." Avia puffed.

\--

**September 1st, School starts.**

Emmi's eyes scaled the campus of Littleton-Rhal Boarding School. Gripping her luggage, she stepped forward with an anxious and excited glint in her eyes.

She was so distracted by the extravagant school, she wasn't watching where she was going. "Oof!" Emmi and another girl said collectively, as they had collided, causing the other girl to stumble over.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" Emmi said, offering her hand.

The girl sneered and ignored her hand, "Watch where your going." She said plainly. 

"I said I was sorry!" Emmi croaked.

The girl glanced her over, "You new here?"

"Yes.."

"I'm Lia Zientak. I've been in this school since 3rd grade."

Emmi eyed her down, noticing her dark brown hair, which hung long and parted in the middle, her brown(almost black) eyes, light tan skin and plain school uniform.

Emmi decided she didn't like her. "Cool." She responded coldly, walking away. Emmi was actually shocked with how she treated her, and was about to turn around and apologize when suddenly hell broke loose. 

A crowd started to gather around the main hall.

"Who's that guy?" Someone asked no one.

 

"What is he doing?" A girl with a nasally voice added.

Emmi tried to jump around and catch a peek, but to no avail; as she was only 4'9. She can thank her mother for that.

Finally breaking through the crowd, her heart stopped. Gavin. Came to school. _In a Limo_. You see, this school is a pretty fancy school. Gold doorknobs, 24-7 professional chef buffet, a helicopter landing pad etc.

But everyone knew arriving glamorously would get everyone's attention(and not the kind you wanted). Emmi was in middle of how her life had just been ruined, When a loud sound came from above.

 

 


	4. What are siblings for?

_Finally breaking through the crowd, her heart stopped. Gavin. Came to school. In a Limo. You see, this school is a pretty fancy school. Gold doorknobs, 24-7 professional chef buffet, a helicopter landing pad etc._

_But everyone knew arriving glamorously would get everyone's attention(and not the kind you wanted). Emmi was in middle of how her life had just been ruined, When a loud sound came from above._

 

Emmi could have melted from the anger that was rising from her chest. Nearby, a helicopter landed, and a small figure sprung forth from inside of it. Emmi tried to hide, but Avia spotted her. "EMMI! CHECK IT OUT!" Avia yelled, running towards her sister.

People turned towards Emmi and wondered what was so special about her. She had light hazel hair in a bob cut, hazel eyes and looked very much like her father. Although the people staring at her wouldn't know that.

Emmi shot her sister a glare before darting down the hall. Which wouldn't have been effective in the least bit since Avia has on the track team if not for Emmi ducking into a side classroom. 

She sighed, calming herself down. Her heart slowing back to a normal rate.

"Excuse me?" Someone said quietly, trying not to startle her.

It didn't work though, as she jumped and stifled a scream.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you" Emmi finally looked at who was speaking, seeing a short boy her age, maybe a little older, with dark hair and bright eyes. 

 

"Oh, it's fine. I was just hiding from my sister." She smiled halfheartedly. "Who are you? Oh! I'm Emmi"

"Francis. Uh, why are you hiding from your sister?"

"Ha, well, it's a long story." Emmi chuckled. "Wait, why are you in here?"

"Well I was kinda stuck in here... "

"What do you mean?"

 

Francis pointed towards the door, that's when she noticed the door had no door knob. Emmi's eyes widened,"Are we both stuck here now?!"

"Probably.." Francis shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh.. how long have you been in here?" Emmi asked quietly.

 

"Don't know; the clock is broken." 

They both stood in silence for a while.

 

Emmi scooted a chair out, taking a seat. "What have you tried to do so far to escape?"

"Pretty much everything I could think of. The window is jammed, and we're on the second story. The door is way to thick to break down." He continued naming thing's he tried, as Emmi zoned out. Her stomach growled.

 

"I have a cereal bar if you want" Francis offered. 

 

"No thanks." Emmi shook her head. "I hate blueberry" 

She started going through her bag.

Gum, folders, paperclips, yarn(?), camera, makeup, hand sanitizer, etc. Emmi sighed as she had found nothing useful.

Minutes passed when suddenly she had the best and worst idea of her life. 

She eyed her sisters camera, it was one of those fancy ones, how it ended up in her bag she'd never know. It had a button where you could post videos directly to the internet. 

This could be their last hope. Emmi was so desperate, she had kinda started craving that blueberry cereal bar. 

Kinda.

\--

 

 


	5. Rescue..? Part 1

Emmi's fingers glossed over the smooth buttons of the camera. This might be their only hope of escaping the room. Pressing the power button on, the screen lit up. 56% battery, 4 minutes of memory, no SD cards OR extra batteries. She scrolled through the options and selected the one that read 'Upload to Youtube'.

"So, uh.. what do you plan on doing..?" Francis asked confused. Emmi spun in her seat, "You'll see."

Clearing her throat, she pressed record. "So, uh.. Hi guys! I'm posting this video because I'm.. kinda.. locked in a room in my new school.." She panned the camera around the room, careful not to show the boy who accompanied her as that would likely spark rumors. "So, Avia, if you see this, come help me!" She ended the video, and posted it.

"I still don't get it." Francis pouted. 

Emmi chuckled, "Well it's kind of a long story-"

A loud crash sounded in the room, along with an even louder girl.

"EMMI! Are you okay?!" Avia rushed towards her.

"Who's this?" She stood, rising to her full height, hands on her hips, long hair falling from her behind her ears.

"He was also stuck."

"You never mentioned him.." She circled him, making Francis shrink in his seat. His dark bangs hung over his eyes, hiding his blush. "Avia, knock it off. We didn't do anything." 

Avia stopped, looking at Emmi. "About that video.."

\--end of chapter--

I'M SORRY! for the short chapter. I had a supes busy day and I'm really tired {(>_


	6. Rescue..? Part 2

"About that video.." Avia trailed.

"What?" Emmi asked.

"It kinda sparked an internet war.." Avia continued.

" _h_ _uh?_ Those are so 2010!"

"Well, people are trying to find out where you are, and who can save you first."

"Tell them I'm safe!"

"I can't." Avia's eyes shifted. _What was with her change of attitude?_

"Why **not**?" Emmi was starting to get annoyed.

"Because.." That's when she heard it. The sounds of hundreds of feet running down the hall on the floor below.

She could hear people screaming, "BABYTARD!" and "EMMI!".

Her eyes widening, she ran for the window. People were outside, hundreds,  _n_ _o.._ THOUSANDS of people were outside, holding signs, and chanting.

"CLOSE THE DOOR." Emmi commanded to the dumbfounded brunette boy still sitting.

"But then we'll be stuck again!"

"Trust me, you don't want to encounter these people. Not when they're like this."

Francis gulped, and sped to the door. Closing it in a swift motion.

"Emmi, I'm really sorry, I-" Avia started, but not before they heard the distinct creak of the stair doors opening out in the hall.

"They're coming" Francis whispered.

They could hear doors being opened and closed, and it slowly cam closer to the room they were trapped in.

"We need to hide" Avia said, voice barely below a whisper. Emmi searched the room, seeing a supply closet, the teachers desk, desks, more desks, and chairs. Lots of chairs. Running out of time, She decided on the closet, but her sister had the same idea, and slipped there before she could even blink. Francis cleared his throat, and indicated to the desk. Emmi nodded her head, climbing under. Francis joined not a moment too soon, as the door flung open. "uhh.. Ba-Emmi?" a shy voice inquired. Emmi and Francis held their breath. Emmi would have chuckled if not for the current situation, she found it hilarious for some reason when people still used those nicknames. 

When the room was quiet for a quite some time, Emmi peeked around the edge of the desk, seeing the room empty and the door wide open. Letting out the breath she'd been holding in, someone poked their head through the door, "is someone in here?" Emmi knew that voice. It was that rude girl from earlier! Lily? no.. Liz? err.. Oh! Her name was Lia.

She emerged from under the desk, scanning the premises for any stray fans. 

"Emmi, who were all those people? and why were they looking for you?"

"It's a long story," Emmi was about to go into detail when someone could be heard from down the hall.

"Hey you! Have you seen a girl with Short hazel-ish hair who goes by Emmi?" the voice of a man who sounded to be around 18 rang down the hall. Emmi cringed.

"Huh? no one by that description attends this school, sir." Lia lied, flashing an adorable smile, twiddling her brown hair around her finger.  _What is she_   **doing?**  

Lia stepped fully out into the hall, her face suddenly turned serious. "I don't think the police would take kindly to a man searching the halls for a minor." 

The man cleared his throat, "I-I was just wondering, T-thanks!" He ran off, almost tripping over his feet. 

"Wow Lia, that was amazing!" Emmi crawled from under the desk.

Francis finally decided it was safe, and followed her. 

"Francis?!" Lia asked with a look of shock on her face. 

"Long time no see." Francis said quietly.

 

 

\--end-

 

 


	7. Dust on the shelf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmi really is the sugar queen.

It had been a day since the crazy fan incident, and there were still a few fans wandering around the campus during the day. Emmi went 'undercover' by wearing a sea-shell pink beanie and her moms sunglasses. She was just heading to lunch, and she couldn't find Francis or Lia.

She walked up to one of the teachers, Ms. Celvin and asked her if she'd seen them. sadly, she had not. Emmi wondered if it had something to do with yesterday. _Maybe they got scared? Did they not like me anymore?_ these thoughts raced in her head at millions miles a minute, if that's even possible, until a voice interrupted her from behind.

"Hey! you're the kid that was hanging out with Emmi!" She could hear Gavin tease. Emmi turned around, shocked at the sight before her. Gavin was standing with Francis, His hand over his shoulder as he told him, "Don't mess with her, ya hear?" Emmi could feel her face heat up as those words filled the air.

 _They probably don't realize I'm here.. I can probably still sneak awa-_  "Emmi!" Gavin's voice called. His voice had deepened throughout the years, as expected for a boy in his late teens. 

Emmi scowled at Gavin, mouthing ' _I need to go!_ ' Gavin eye's rolled lazily, "Whatever." She scampered off, pace speeding as she got closer to the food bar. Lia promised to come eat with her, and she wanted to get some lunch, even if she got stood up. She saw a Turkey Sandwich, that looked really tasty.

But she also saw a beautiful cupcake rack not too far. It had a magnificent assortment and variety of lovely cakes. Her mouth watered as she ditched the would-have-been-more-healthy-option of a sandwich,

And dragged her feet, at the same time walking on air, to the glass counter. She saw Strawberry cremé cakes, Chocolate dipped marshmallows with sprinkles, Pecan custard cupcakes, and so much more. She was frozen in place, stock still, 'till there was a light tap on her shoulder.

A boy with dusty blonde hair that was tied in a short ponytail, with a few locks of hair escaping, Freckles sprinkled on his cheeks, and caramel green eyes, spoke; "Please don't lean on the glass, Miss." She then noticed he was wearing and apron that indicated he worked at the very cupcake shop she was just admiring. "Oh, uh.. sorry, I was just admiring the display." He smiled, his eyes lighting up and Emmi felt fireworks. "Thanks, I make them myself."

Emmi's eyes went wide, "Really?!" She said, a little to loudly. Blushing, she apologized. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Would you like to try one?" If she had been sitting on a seat, she would have been jumping so hard it would have fallen over, then she would have melted into a puddle on the floor, been resurrected, and then pass out. "Sure." She responded. He swiftly glided behind the counter, grabbing a napkin, and asking "What kind?" 

"Uhm.. Surprise me." He picked up a 'Double chocolate almond blast' and placed it in her palm. 

She eyed the snack, and started for a bite. Then suddenly the cupcake wasn't in her hand anymore, and was instead in the mouth of the Brunette Miss Lia. 

"Lia!" Emmi said, shocked. And Angry. "What the heck?!" 

"Seems you and my brother have met." She said, a smirk on her face, and the residue of Emmi's cupcake on her cheeks.

 _Just FREAKING great._ Emmi thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter...but..wooo! First post of 2015! so excited to be introducing new characters into the mix. If you liked this, Please leave a comment what you thought! Thanks so much! Sorry Francis didn't appear in this, he'll be in the next one hopefully! Bye!


	8. Update

I just wanted to make a quick note as to why I don't post very often, so I'm going to list a few reasons.

  1. I do this for passion and for fun, but this doesn't get a lot of readers.
  2. I have other stories I'm working on.
  3. School. bleh.
  4. INSPIRATION! I need to feel inspired when working.



That's basically all I can offer without getting into detail, but if the viewers demand it, I will post more. Just a small comment can make my heart light up. Then that flame becomes a sentence, and a wildfire is created in a chapter. This is a vessel to express myself and the characters.

 

As always, Thank you for reading.

 

-ForeverLove


End file.
